


Dripping Teeth

by OldSerah



Series: Times Forgotten and lost to us [2]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games), Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: 2017, Background Relationships, Gen, Hyperion, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Its mentioned in passsing, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Rhys Strongfork, Slight Handsome Jack/Nisha, Slight Nisha/Rhys, liar liar pants on fire, never posted, old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 22:27:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18787507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldSerah/pseuds/OldSerah
Summary: Jack says those words ‘it won’t happen again’He won’t keep the promise. He can’t.Rhys forgives him anyway.





	Dripping Teeth

**Author's Note:**

> Im alive! i say that like i was prominent in this fandom, i wasnt, but still.  
> Anyway this is part 2 of a 100 Prompt challenge that i started ... 2 years ago -_-  
> prompt: 'I Swear it Wont Happen Again'
> 
> Im slowly going back through Some of my Old files and writings and finding shit that i didnt post, so im posting the pieces that where completed already, so i could excuse the writing on past Serah by y'know im probably still just as bad.
> 
> Have Fun Kiddos!

**‘I swear it won’t happen again’**

Words at the end of the day are meaningless to Rhys. Words create lies and they drip from the lips of the liars.

He was surrounded by them, liars and beggars. He looks upon them with distaste, but he was no hypocrite. He was a liar himself. A liar amongst the thousands of liars in the liar’s den called Hyperion. He wasn’t unlike the rest, and despite how much Jack prided himself on being better than all those he surrounded himself with. He too was a liar.

Jack was built upon lies, even those that he tells himself are not lies, jack is a liar blind to the lies that spews from him lips. He lies until he can spin them into a truth dark and dirtied but undeniable: a truth that he made from those bitter lips and those dreadful lies.

Rhys isn’t the exception. The lies are the same to him, Jack lies to him still. Each word a lie.

‘your beautiful’ a lie

‘I love you’ another lie

‘ I swear it wont happen again’ damn liar.

They were at the end of the day, the year, the lifetime, lies.

Words after all where meaningless to Rhys.

He supposes that he doesn’t have a right to call him a liar, he supposes that Jack isn’t in the wrong. After all they’re not together, not anymore, not for a long time, but the feelings remain buried though they are persistent.

But it hurts when he hears of the nights Jack spends with another, the times that another enters his bed held in those arms as they take his place, just for a night the face blurring together. It hurts when he sees another slung upon his arms and he Woo’s them like the past didn’t bother him. Like Rhys wasn’t on his mind, like he didn’t care for what they had.

Yet here they are, here they always are. He comes back confronted or not and he swears that this is the last time.

It never is.

They don’t owe it to each other to keep those promises.

Perhaps that’s why when Nisha returns its Rhys that seeks her out that finds comfort in the way she holds him down and makes him forget, just for a moment. a moment is enough.

She’s used to the routine, there for Jack, there for him just like before. No ties no attachments, at least that’s what they all think. She cares he knowns, in her own little way hidden deep behind her façade. So similar to Jack in that sense, perhaps that why he doesn’t mind.

Yet the difference between them is still there, because unlike him she doesn’t lie, doesn’t say those words.

Jack says those words ‘it won’t happen again’

And he replies cold and distant no contact between them as they avoid looking to each otherers other eyes knowing the lie that they are spilling between them.

‘I know’

He won’t keep the promise. He can’t.

Rhys forgives him anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> You Made it!
> 
> I apologise for putting you through this Shit!
> 
> Gold Star, you've earned it ;)


End file.
